Go The Distance
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Zack has always loved Doctor Brennan and he noticed how sad and lonely she'd been lately. It was time for Zack to really be King of the Lab and get himself a Princess for life. And he just the way to do it. One-Shot Zack/Brennan


I loooooove Zack/Brennan. Actually. I just love Zack. I want him for my own.

* * *

"Doctor Brennan?" Zack had a slight sweat tracing across his brow that perked Brennan's curiosity.

"Yes, Zack?" She closed the word document she was working on and gave her full attention to her assistant and she could probably say friend.

"I have a proposal for you." He handed her a piece of paper with a series of short lines on it.

"Zack, I don't understand why you are handed me a sheet of printed out lyrics-"

"Let me explain." He walked around her desk determinedly and came to stand in front of her. "This sheet of paper has a proposition for you, what I am proposing are those lyrics there for the rest of our lives. You might not believe in monogamy, and I don't know what I believe, but I do know that you are the only woman to have been important to me in my entire life and that is all I want. I'm not booth or your professor, but I do think that I know you in a more in depth fashion than anyone else. Love might be a mistaken feeling of euphoria due to a series of discharges and absorption in the brain, but it is the feeling I have associated with you for a long time. Let me be a constant variable in your life, and no matter where you go you will always have a place and a home with me." Zack couldn't remember a time when he was so bold or spoke so much about a non-research related purpose.

"Oh, Zack. I." He stepped forward startling her to halt her words. Leaning down he places his lips nervously to her forehead.

"Read the words." She paused ready to protest and then chose to honor his reasonable request.

"Oh. Zack. I." It was the same words, but spoken with a completely different feeling behind them.

"Please say, 'Yes' Doctor Brennan." She dropped the paper and it floated gently to the floor. Reaching forward she grabbed his lab coat and tugged him forward enough to crush her face into his clothing. They stayed like that while she went through every bit of reasoning and logic that could pertain to this situation.

"You're physical features complement mine quite nicely." She said at last, "You're intelligence matches the around surrounding mine, so neither of us will have to slow down for each other." She tilted her head up. "I most likely will not be faithful."

"I know, and I accept that fact."

"We have to be professional at work."

"Of course."

"And-"

"And we'll work out all the details later, but as of right now all we have is nothing. I'm giving us a possibility."

"You know I don't like possibilities Zack." She started to pull away from him, but his hands on her shoulders prevented the action.

"Then as a fact, undisputable. I am offering a future."

"Then I accept." Zack's face broke into such a huge smile he was not sure his facial structure could handle the strain for very long.

"Doctor Brennan-"

"No." His world stopped and his breath stilled in his chest.

"Temperance." His world began again.

"Temperance. One thousand miles is the least I could do." She smiled.

"I know Zack, I know." Taking his hands from her shoulders she held them to her mouth and kissed them gently. His skin burned pleasantly at the contact. He returned the favor of kissing her hands, the action making her rise to a standing position. Releasing one of her hands he cupped her cheek.

"My Temperance. To have and to hold."

They smiled; they were still the awkward geniuses they were before with just a slight change. They were now the slightly awkward geniuses that had each other. Unclasping their hands they two left Brennan's office to go and continue their day after a very productive lunch break.

Angela knocked on the door to the office later and was surprised to see a piece of paper lying uncharacteristically on the floor of the usually tidy office. Striding forward she crouched to grab the piece of papers and found the surprising lyrics to one of her old favorite songs.

'When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you

When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you

And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles

To fall down at your door

When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you

And when the money comes in for the work I'll do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles

To fall down at your door

When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you

When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream

Dream about the time when I'm with you.

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles

To fall down at your door'


End file.
